Together Forever
by ilovepeeta14
Summary: This is the story of Katniss and Peeta five years on as they face the challenge of pregnancy and a new baby. It is my first story and self edited. Lots of fluff and romance! Thank you for reading, please review! I am open to criticism and suggestions as well as praise!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I tread silently through the track in the woods, my bow poised and ready for attack. I stop the moment I see a hare, a youngster, it's fur still soft and fluffy. It sips on the water from the stream, every so often glancing around to check that nothing is there.

I pull back my bow and release an arrow. The hare spots me but it's too late. The arrow plunges straight through its eye.

After collecting the hare, I begin to walk back to District 12. I didn't go far out in the woods today. After a terrifying nightmare a couple of weeks ago, I am petrified to go any deeper than half a mile or so alone. I have never been scared of the woods before.

Of course, if Gale was with me, maybe things would have been different. But I haven't seen Gale ever since he moved to 2 after the rebellion.

As I reach the boundary of the woods and the District, I remember having to burrow under the horrible electric fence the Capitol had used. There is no fence now. Ever since the rebels defeated the Capitol, all of the fences were taken away. People can go in the woods now if they want to, they can even move about districts freely. That is the motto of the new government. Freedom.

I walk slowly across the meadow across to the town. I notice a pang of sadness. I really do miss Gale. I know I have Peeta now, who loves me to the moon and back and of course I love him too, but even then I still miss my hunting companion. If I had never been reaped for the Hunger Games, surely I would be married to him now...I push the thought to the back of my mind. Peeta is my husband now.

I get back to our house in the Victors Village and start up on dinner. I've never really been good at cooking, not a scrap on Peeta, so I rely on my mother's old cookbook written well before my father's death. My mother. My heart sinks. I haven't seen her or even talked to her in almost two years. After working in 12 for a while after the war, she left to work in one of the new hospitals in District 4 and I haven't seen her since.

Sighing, I open the book on an especially well-worn page with the recipe for hare stew. I carefully prepare the meal as best I can, all the time reflecting over the time with my mother. I guess the loss of Prim broke her finally. I try to put myself in her position. Her husband and youngest daughter are dead and the other one started a war which killed just about everyone she knew. How great. I feel tears trickling down my face. No wonder she left District 12 to start a new life.

It is just as well Peeta does not walk as stealthily as me. I hear the door opening and closing and footsteps with a very slight limp clump through the hall to the kitchen. I quickly wipe the tears away and turn to face him as he walks in.

"How was your day?" Peeta says, enclosing me in a tight hug. I breathe in the comforting smell of fresh, sweet bread as I nuzzle my head into his neck.

"Alright. I went hunting. How was yours?" I ask, my voice muffled.

"Busy. Two wedding cakes and four christenings!" Peeta says, pulling us apart. He kisses me lightly on the forehead. Ever since the Hunger Games have been abolished, the birth rate has sky rocketed for obvious reasons, especially in the poorer districts. As well as the constant food supply, parents no longer need to have the overwhelming fear of their child being reaped for the Games. I know Peeta is thinking about this too as I serve out the steaming stew.

"Looks delicious. Rabbit?" He asks as we sit down at the table in our dining room.

"Hare," I reply. We tuck into our meal in silence which is unusual. However, a particular thought is digging into my mind and I barely finish a quarter of my plate.

"What's the matter?" Peeta asks genuinely, glancing down at my almost untouched plate.

"Who were the christening cakes for?" I ask, directly ignoring his question. I can feel his eyes bore into me questionably as I look away.

"The new baby from the house opposite the bakers. Two from couples in the newly built houses and one for a new family from eight." Peeta rushes. He looks up. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," I say quickly, collecting up the plates. "So, I hear Paylor is announcing a new agreement with-"

"Katniss," Peeta says, cutting in. His voice is firm, determined. "Why were you asking about the cakes?"

I put the plates down on the kitchen counter, taking as long as possible.

"Katniss?"

"I just wanted to know, okay?" I snap, sounding much more fierce than I had initially meant. I instantly feel guilty as I see the hurt across Peeta's face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, sitting back down at the table. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Peeta interupts again. There is a pause. "I love you Katniss."

I smile as relief floods through me. He strokes my hand and leans towards me as our lips meet. I feel the heat radiate off him as his strong arms wrap around me, his lips soft and warm. We break apart only to gasp for breath, then Peeta presses his lips against mine again as I see a smile playing on his face.

The kisses become harder, more passionate. Peeta's arms grip me tighter as I feel myself being lifted and taken through to the bedroom. Our kissing is resumed the moment I hit the bed. His tongue begs for entry against my bottom lip. I eventually give in and feel a whole new warmth in my mouth.

As we break apart again I feel Peeta's soft lips leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and stopping at my chest, pulling down the straps of my top. His white shirt that he wears at the bakery is pulled over his head as my top is flung off. My braid becomes undone as we become more passionate, Peeta lying on top of me and kissing me feverishly, his hands wandering all over my body. I let my hair run free as we roll over so I am lying on Peeta. His heartbeat is fast and strong and regular. Our trousers come off as we kiss, and then just as Peeta is about to unclip my bra we pull apart. I look at him expectantly as he sits up.

"Katniss..." He whispers, his voice seductive. I have to restrain myself from pushing him down on the bed and kissing him again. "It's been almost five years since we got married. Don't you think its time?"

My heart stops as I hear his words. I can't believe he has brought up this right at this time. His big blue eyes stare at me, hope and fear enveloped into one.

"Please...Peeta. You know I don't want children."

His face drops and I can see sadness creep into those beautiful eyes. I knew he was hoping to himself that I would say yes. But some of the scars the Capitol gave me can never heal, no matter how much medicine I get.

"Katniss, the Games are over," Peeta murmers, his hand finding mine and squeezing it gently. "Our child would be able to live a carefree childhood. Without having to cope with the things you-" he swallows. "And I had to face."

I am struck by Peeta's beautiful speech. It always amazes me how naturally he can form words and sentences. But I am also annoyed. Why did he bring this up now, right in the moment?

"Katniss?" He says. I say nothing. His thumb strokes my hand. "Katniss?" Peeta repeats again, pleading slightly. He is waiting for our kissing to resume. But the moment is over. I don't want to look into the bitter disappointment expressed in his eyes as I turn over and face away from him. It hurts, but I know it hurts him too. I have to stay strong as I know he is looking at me, desperate for me to roll over and kiss him and say that I'm sorry. But it doesn't come, and soon I hear the sound of his head softly hitting the pillow, his breathing slowing down.

I fall asleep with tears streaming down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please continue, you make my day :)**

**The story is going quite slowly now but I think these parts are important. The pregnancy will come soon, I promise! Hope you enjoy it, I am open to any future suggestions. **

**I won't be able to update as I'm going away for a couple of days but I will upload the next chapter as soon as I get back. **

**Chapter Two**

_President Snow is sitting by the side of the lake, his hands tight around a man's neck. I find myself in the lake desperately treading water as the current tries to drag me under._

_The man turns, his face almost purple from the lack of blood. His lips are blue and his eyes beg for help. It is only then, when I see those big eyes, that I recognise who it is._

"_Peeta!" I scream, using all my strength to swim towards him. The water is cold and I feel like my lungs are being crushed, but I thrash about to try and get closer to the beach. _

_Snow laughs and I can suddenly smell his roses. I realise that there are thousands of white roses scattered around him and Peeta, so many that they are ankle-deep in the ivory flowers. Peeta's face is getting darker and his eyes less bright. He looks down to his left before his eyes begin to close. _

_There is a dead baby lying in a heap of roses next to him._

I wake up gasping for air, sweat pouring down my face, instinctively grabbing onto Peeta's big warm body. I wait for the comforting, soothing words to come, but there is silence. I look up. The other side of the bed is empty.

My mind flashes back to last night, how Peeta had brought up the subject of children and I had snapped at him and turned away. He was only trying to suggest something, something I know he desperately, desperately wants more than anything in the world.

A baby.

The thought sends a shiver down my spine.

The Hunger Games are over. President Snow is dead. The Capitol have signed a Peace Treaty with the Districts. The hunger and fear in District 12 has gone. So why shouldn't I have children? They will always have me and Peeta to care for them, to look after them, to protect them. They will never come to any harm.

The clock on the bedside table reads 6am. Good, just enough time to catch Peeta to apologise before he leaves to go to the bakery. I get out of bed, change into a simple top and leggings and walk downstairs. I see the shape of Peeta's body on the small sofa, an old blanket messily strewn on the floor. When did he get out of bed to sleep down here? The kitchen is empty. I walk through the hall. Peeta's boots are missing.

I sit down at the kitchen table, my hands shaking, my throat thick with tears. How much I regret saying that last night. Where has Peeta gone? The woods, the bakery? Haymitch's? Has he finally realised that I don't deserve to be married to him? Because it is true. Peeta is always so caring, so nice, so loyal. I shout at him, provoke arguments and spend most of the day in the woods missing Gale. It hits me how awful I really have been these past few months.

I put my old hunting boots on and my father's hunting jacket. The rough leathery smell comforts me as I open the door. Victors Village is empty. The sun is just rising and casting a warm glow across the street. The frost crunches under my boots as I walk down the street and into the town. I will try the bakery first.

Just as I reach the first few shops, my heart sinks as I see Haymitch walking back up to his house. I groan as I notice the drunken walk, the quiet singing and the whisky bottle in his hand. Haymitch is completely spent.

"Enjoying the night, sweetheart?" He shouts across to me, taking a swig from his bottle.

"It's six in the morning, Haymitch," I groan as he walks past me.

I gasp as I feel arms closing tightly around me. I can smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Haymitch!" I yell, pushing him away.

"How are you and Peeta getting on? He knocked you up yet, sweetheart?" Haymitch shouts as I quickly walk away from him. He chortles to himself and staggers away, muttering to himself.

I feel anger rushing through me but I remember why I'm here. To speak to Peeta. I can't let Haymitch distract me.

The door rings as I open it and step inside. The sweet smell of bread is overpowering. I look up and see Tallo, one of the assistants who helps at the bakery. He smiles as he sorts bagels into the display cabinet before the shop opens for the start of the day.

"Peeta's in the back," Tallo says, winking mischievously. Relief floods through my veins as I return Tallo's smile. Peeta is here. Peeta is safe.

"Thanks," I say, slipping past the display and through a side door. I only walk down a few steps before I freeze in my tracks. I have a clear view of Peeta kneading some bread next to one of the massive ovens. He has his back to me, thumping the dough around forcefully. I can hear him mutter as he drops some dough into a tray and slides in into the oven before slamming the door shut. I take a deep breath because my heart is pounding now, and walk into the kitchen.

"Peera?" I say, my voice almost a whisper. Strong Katniss, strong. He turns around and gasps as he sees me standing here. I can see the anger in his face being replaced with sorrow.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry about last night," I barely muster, finding my eyes fixed on his. He stares at me before I feel myself being embraced in his arms. I can't believe what's going on. Babies, Peeta, Prim, President Snow, Haymitch...I burst into tears as Peeta calms me.

"Shh, it's okay, I understand," Peeta says, and I feel sobs rack my body by his sweetness about the whole thing. I don't deserve Peeta, not for one moment.

I pull away after a moment, rubbing my tears with my jacket sleeve.

"What you said last night...It made me realise that it's safe. Our children will come to no harm. We've been married for so long Peeta..." I feel more tears roll down my face as Peeta strokes my forehead. "You want them so badly. And you would make such a good father. I've seen how you are with children, they love you to pieces."

There is a pause.

"Katniss-"

"I want a baby, Peeta. I want to have our baby."

There. I've said it. My heart thumps and I force myself to stop crying. I dare to look up and see the joy etched in Peeta's face.

"Are...are you sure?" Peeta stutters, his voice barely containing the excitement. He takes my hands in his and I notice that it's his hands that are shaking now. "Don't say that just because of me. You know I love you and I'm still going to love you whether we have children or not."

"I know," I murmur, looking down at the tiled floor. Peeta has told me that over and over. He's brought up the subject of a baby before on several occasions, expressed how much he would love to have a baby of his own. But when I tell him he can marry a woman who will happily have all the children he wants with my permission, he tells me that he doesn't want any old baby. He wants our baby. Our baby that we have together.

"You've told me right from the start that you never want children," Peeta says, his voice tinted with hope.

"I made up my mind this morning," I say, with more confidence in every word. "I think I'm finally ready, Peeta."

His face glows like a ray of sun. He plants kisses all over my face, then finishes with a longer kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much," he whispers into my ear.

"I love you too," I giggle as he gently bites my earlobe.

We are broken apart by a cough. Miles, Peeta's other assistant, is looking at us from the bottom of the small staircase leading up to the store front.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your...session," Miles says with a glint in his eyes. Both Miles and Tallo have great senses of humour, which makes them and Peeta a great team. "But the bread's burning." He steps back up to the store front where I can hear people beginning to arrive, a smirk playing on his face. We turn and see one of the ovens spewing black smoke. Peeta runs over and switches it off, bringing out several loaves of bread charred and burnt.

A sudden memory hits me as I see the burnt bread. The first time I really noticed Peeta. It was only a few months after my father's death and my family were starving to death. I saw Peeta throwing out burnt bread to the pigsty, and when he checked his mother wasn't looking, he threw some out to me. I don't think Peeta really knows how important that bread was. Without it, we would have almost certainly starved to death.

Peeta reads my mind and hugs me tightly.

"The past is the past, Katniss. We're here now, and I'm here. For you," he says gently, smiling sadly.

I push the memory to the back of my head as I concentrate on Peeta's soft lips crushing into mines.


End file.
